The present invention relates to wardrobes, and more specifically to a clothes cabinet for wardrobe, which is comprised of a plurality of individual boxes connected in series by coupling wire rods.
Flexible clothes containers or clothes cabinets may be used in wardrobes to hold classified clothes. Various support frame structures have been disclosed for use to hold flexible clothes containers in wardrobes. A regular support frame structure for this purpose is known comprised of a support frame adapted to support a flexible clothes container in shape, and hooks mounted on the support frame and extended out of the flexible clothes container for hanging on a rod member in a wardrobe. This design of support frame structure has numerous drawbacks. After installation of the support frame structure in a flexible clothes container, dust may pass to the inside of the flexible clothes container through the gaps between the top panel of the flexible clothes container and the hooks. Because the support frame simply extends along the border area of the top panel of the flexible clothes container, the support frame structure cannot positively support the top panel of the flexible clothes container against deformation. The complicated support frame also complicates the assembly process of the support frame structure. Further, regular clothes containers and clothes cabinets cannot be adjusted to change the height and holding space subject to the volume of clothes to be held.